


Seduced Confusion

by Code520



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Seduction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code520/pseuds/Code520
Summary: In the middle of the confusion of his feelings, Xiao Zhan must face Wang Yibo, his seduction and his indecent offer.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Love stories under Polaris.





	Seduced Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistake, English is not my mother tongue.

The night had arrived, the moon was shining on the dark sky, surrounded by thousands of stars that were visible thanks to the lack of light in the set. At that hour, when the last scene had been filmed already, both, staff and cast, were leaving that place. Quiet, empty, beautiful as it was. Only the last movement was done in the backstage by the few staff who was cleaning up the place. Compared to the crowded state it lived during the daylight and also many nights, that was unusual to see, to admire. However, there he was. Xiao Zhan was delighted by that peace that was surrounding that place after a very hard journey. After living one day more as Wei Wuxian, feeling what he felt, saying what he said and suffering as how he suffered. It was exhausting, but he wasn't able to forget all he was learning thanks to character. To forget all he was feeling thanks to him.

“Lao Xiao, what are you doing here? Go back to the hotel” a voice spoke behind him. He recognized it perfectly. He had it engraved in his memory already. That was why, without looking back, he smiled and nodded.

“I will” his brief answer was product of his need to be alone, to be in silence for a while. He needed to rest physically, but also mentally. Why didn’t he go back to the hotel to rest there? Because that man, who surrounded him to stay face to face, was sleeping at the next door. So every night ended up being a torture instead of the perfect moment of the day to sleep.

“Are you okay?” Wang Yibo asked with his usual deep voice, being lower to sound softer, to show his concern. Xiao Zhan just looked into his eyes, understanding he couldn’t lie to that person in front of him. However, how could he say he wasn't if the reason of that was Yibo's?

“I'm tired” he replied. His ambiguous answer could be interpreted as being tired physically after such a long day. Yet what he meant was he was tired of their situation, of looking at Yibo and feeling like a bomb of happiness bursting into his chest, of being unable to think about anything else when he was back to the hotel. He was tired that Wei Wuxian's feelings were mixing his own ones that much until the point of not knowing if they were his or his character's.

“C'mon, let's go back” his hand touched his arm, stroking it gently. It was just a naïve interaction between them as friends. They were only friends, even if that man confessed to him a week ago. Xiao Zhan needed to keep him as friends to differentiate the reality from the fiction. Still, it seemed impossible.

“Go first, I'm...”

“Zhan-ge...” he cut his words off before pushing him against some stuff around, cornering him to be as close as never. Xiao Zhan didn’t move because he was really shocked and also nervous. Why? He wasn't acting anymore. “Can you stop behaving like this?” suddenly, Yibo begged while looking up as a puppy, making their height difference even bigger if he kept his head a bit lowered. Hence, Xiao Zhan only looked down at him, gulping because it was like finding a beast teasing him.

“Like what?” he dared to ask, his voice being barely audible as long as he didn’t want to get caught by anyone near.

“Like you're desiring me constantly” he completed the sentence and the first thing Xiao Zhan tried to do was chuckling vaguely to refute that.

“Wow, Wang Yibo, how narcissist you are” he joked, removing his gaze down. That façade only had got two options; being effective and Yibo would joke back or being a fail and continuing that serious chat he didn’t want to have.

“I have eyes in my face, I see you almost the whole day” he spoke, showing his last chance to escape was wasted. “And I always find you looking at me when I'm not close to you...” hastily, he muttered close to his lips. He got frozen in there. Did he do that? “You always wait for me to return together. You always ask the staff where I am when I'm not in the set. You always do as you don't pay attention to me, but the truth is that no one in here knows me better than you. How's that possible, Zhan-ge?” Yibo muttered right in front of him, showing proof of the unconscious behaviour Xiao Zhan had every day about Yibo. How he cared, how he missed him. The older man had never realized he did all of that until Yibo pointed it out. Was that how he really felt regarding his coworker?

“I just care about you, what's wrong with-?”

“Nothing” he answered even before letting him end. Right after, Yibo looked up, finding his lost gaze full of confussion and embarrassment. “Then, why do you feel as if it were wrong?” abruptly, Yibo opened the Pandora's box in Xiao Zhan and his eyes were widened slightly. “Is liking you something wrong?” his question left him puzzled, startled. He didn’t know what to answer. Of course, it wasn't something wrong, but indeed, he treated those feelings inside as wrong because he didn’t know if those were for Wang Yibo or for Lan Wangji. What would happen if they were Wei Wuxian's? He would have been playing with Yibo, then.

“Are you sure what you're feeling for me is real and not an illusion from Lan Wangji?” without a doubt, Xiao Zhan asked him, his gaze staring into those pupils that only reflected sincerity. Then, why was he hesitating?

“Prove it yourself” that was all he said before caressing his cheek with a hand and kissing his lips tenderly, feeling them a bit cold and wet because Yibo loved biting the lower one. Now, instead, it was him who was wetting them by kissing that man tenderly. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore since he was finally tasting that man so badly. A great necessity grew up in him thanks to that and his hands couldn't keep still and went to grab his hoodie tightly around his waist. That was like paradise, a forbidden paradise he was weak enough to get lost in. Hence, his will to stop was zero and Yibo used that on his benefit to move their lips harder, trapping one to bit it tightly until hearing a soft complain what was muffled by more kisses that arrived immediately.

The world around him was moving dizzingly by the lack of air and the sudden excitement and heat his body was experimenting in such a brief time. He doubted he could break that connection, though. If Yibo wanted to prove their attraction was insane, he had won because now Xiao Zhan felt empty if those lips weren't kissing him anymore. However, that man wanted to lower his path of pleasure towards his neck and, as weak as before, his hand went from his hoodie to his hair, stroking it gently while that mouth was sucking his skin carefully. Slowly, he went up, exactly behind his ear to bite his earlobe and mutter beside it. “What else do you need?” his husky voice was so erotic, provoking goosebumps all over his body, so Xiao Zhan leaned his forehead over his shoulder while breathing hard.

“Why do you do this to me?” he was brave to ask that while feeling how his teeth were scratching his ear. Then, his low chuckle was evident.

“I can help you to understand” Yibo offered, stopping his bites to raise his face with a hand. Their eyes met again and all Xiao Zhan wanted was to kiss him again, over and over again. Was that only created by a character, though?

“How will you?” instead of refusing straight, he followed his game, his intentions of seducing him. Xiao Zhan knew he was falling in his trap and the worst part was that he wasn't even thinking about impeding that.

“Show me your tongue” abruptly, he requested that and instead of asking why that, Xiao Zhan did it without hesitation. Right after, Yibo went to suck it slowly, paying special attention to prove him how good their bodies could work together. That man was unashamed to do that, only two dark eyes watched his expression while his tongue was being corrupted insanely. The older actor could only muffle a whine by turning his head for breaking that contact and covering his mouth with his hand slightly.

“Someone may see us if we keep here...” he used that as an excuse to make that stop, to allow him think what was going on inside of him regarding Yibo.

“You didn’t care about that until now, though” the younger man muttered against his cheek before kissing it, making him feel two hot, wet lips on his burning skin. Hence, Xiao Zhan bit his lower lip tightly, restraining that need of continuing that paradise by himself.

“Now, I care” he spoke while still looking aside, just feeling Yibo's nose playing softly over his skin. That man was really good at seducing and Xiao Zhan didn’t need too much either to fall in his trap.

“Then... What if you come to my room this night?” suddenly, he proposed, gaining the older actor's gaze immediately. Wide eyes, speechless mouth, imminent heat inside of him blooming. Would he be able to reject that offer?

“I’m tired for playing games...” he diverted the chat into other subject, yet both knew he was just pretending. That was why Yibo grinned for a second before approaching to peck his lips slightly, inviting him.

“I'm tired too _of playing games_ ” he reused his words with a total new meaning and Xiao Zhan regretted that instantly. “I don't want an answer Zhan-ge, but understand if I need more than seeing you everyday and playing the game of touching each other in front of the cameras. I really need more than that” Yibo spoke with serious voice. They were facing one another really close so it was easy for Xiao Zhan to feel weak after hearing such words. Was that game of touching enough for him too? He disagreed, indeed.

“I'm not saying I will, but...” his answer was vague, not really knowing how to express Yibo wasn't full controlling that situation, but he would probably go to his room after arriving at the hotel. That was why his own words were contradictory and Yibo talked before letting him end.

“I’ll wait for you” that young man grinned before trapping his lower lip needfully once more for two seconds. Right after finishing that quick kiss with a wet sound, Yibo did a step backwards, not leaving his gaze for a second, and walked away with an aura of winner. That peacock was endless, Xiao Zhan was sure of that. However, the same peacock was driving him crazy after a few kisses. He wasn't a teenager either, then why his body was reacting like this. Did he desired Yibo that much?

“Wang Yibo, what will you do to me if I go to your room?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've opened a new collection called Polaris0805x1005. There, I will gather all I'll write for my new NSFW twitter acc @Polaris08051005. Follow it for 🔞 yizhan posts.  
> Hope you liked it ✊


End file.
